Resources Development Administration
Resources Development Administration, more commonly called the RDA, is the appointed science-research agency in Snowzerland. It was formed after the SARP's failure. History SARP, the former National Science Agency (is currently run by King of Cp), was in dire straits because of Swiss Ninja's ego, which meant that millions of dollars were wasted. The ArchDuke (Jsudsu9988), fixed this problem when he founded the RDA. The RDA was able to buy SARP and save millions of dollars. The RDA is doing much more research than SARP used to do, and progress is being made. With Swiss Ninja not in charge, the RDA is thriving. Fields of Research The RDA's main fields of research are Space Exploration, Chemical Research, and Medical Research. Space Research The RDA sent Snowzerland's first Spaceship into space (the legendary Snowzer Ship One). Snowzer Ship One orbited the earth ten times before landing with all four astronauts unharmed. The RDA is currently focusing on on Space Exploration. Space Missions *''Snowzer Ship One (2009)''- Held Four Passengers and Orbited the Earth Ten Times. *''Snowzer Ship Two (2009)'' - Held Three Passengers and Orbited the Earth and Moon Twice. *''Snowzer Ship Three (2009)'' - Held Ten Passengers, assembled and launched Snowzerland's first Space Station, Snowzer Station Alpha. *''Swiss Ninja Probe (2009)'' - Unmanned Probe, landed on the Moon to take rock samples. *''Zurich Probe (2010)''- Unmanned Probe, landed on Mars. *''Bellina Sattelite (2010)'' - Unmanned Probe; is currently orbiting Venus. *''Pen Chi Satellite (2010)'' - Unmanned Probe; is currently orbiting Mercury. Chemical Research The RDA has researched Snowzer Cheese, and they have tested and invented most of the other Snowzer Cheese variants, including Super Snowzer Cheese. Military The RDA is making huge progress in Military Machinery and Tactics research. They invented the War Bot. Bases The RDA is home to three military and science bases across Snowzerland and Antarctica. Here they are: *'Snowzerland Base (nicknamed Base 1)' - The HQ of the RDA. It is located on the Northern Coast of the Island. *'Terninia' - A top secret cloning and research facility that was the childhood home of Java Ghent. *'Base 2' - Another Top secret base on Pen Chi Island. Workers and Private Army These are penguins who work at the RDA. The RDA have their own private army consisting of 10,000 penguins; about a fifth of the RDA's work force. Most of them are paid, full time mercenaries and bounty hunters, such as Johnathan Wolfhunter. They are better trained then ordinary Snoss soldiers and War Bots and spend most of their time working as security. In times of war, they're drafted into the military and trained to go on operations. All RDA military operations are headed by the Director of RDA Military Operations and ex General of The Royal Army of Snowzerland, Kurt Gumtrup. The RDA is provided with many vehicles, from the Scorpian Gunship to an Avatar Warmech V2. They attempted to construct the Kantana Warmech V1 but the designs were stolen by TerraMount spies. The private army also acts as a private police department, serving in several cantons in Snowzerland. Private investigators are often hired by the RDA as well, to serve as the private army's military police. Java Ghent sometimes serves as an RDA military police officer. However, anyone else in the private army can police citizens but not other soldiers. Notable members *Austin8310 - Bounty Hunter *Java Ghent - Bounty Hunter *Johnathan Wolfhunter - Mercenary *S1 - A Mercinary RDA Clone of Shadow Guy. Add more! Main Army See RDA Trooper for more Information. Picture Gallery Scorpion Gunship.png|This is the Scorpion Gunship, (More Commonly Known as the Two Propeller Helicopter) a common RDA Vehicle. RDAflee.png|An emergency occuring at Base 1. Trivia *It is a loose parody of the RDA company from the movie, Avatar. *The RDA bought a Recycling plant from G and is now recycling things in CP. See Also *PASA *RDA Recycling Center Category:RDA Category:Companies